


Cursed by the Moon, Gifted by the Sun: The Rose Creek Accords

by Bronzeinferno, Geekyelvenchick



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Typical Violence, Elves, Flashbacks, Horne family: Jack and Teddy, Monster Hunters, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Vampires, Werewolves, alternating-POV, established relationships - Freeform, inspired by other fics, spooky Mag7 weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeinferno/pseuds/Bronzeinferno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick
Summary: When a demon caused the disappearance of an elf, a witch and werewolf work to recruit a hunter, a god, a trickster, two vampires, a shifter, and a second werewolf. What a merry band of misfits they found





	1. Blessed by the Moon, Followed by the Sun

Bartholomew Bogue leaned against the arm of his leather arm chair in his office, his chin posed elegantly on his fist as the city life flickered outside of his window. It dazzled and bustled about like little ants, going from one place to another as if they had an actual destination to go to. How humerous. Bogue had to stifle a laugh at the thought of it all. At his heels sat a beast of pure fire and smoke, smoldering ashes and flames sounded the body that had the appearance of a mortal doberman. It was poised and steady, never taking its eyes from the door ahead. His head perked up at the sound of the knocking at the oak door. “Come in.”

The door eased open, but was shoved fully open when a mousey man came stumbling inside, barely able to keep his footing upright. It was evident that he was pushed inside, gaging by the smirk on the man, well, the demon’s face who followed behind. 

“Sheriff Jonathan Harp, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Mr. Bogue, I-I-”

“No, no. There's no need for you to continue. There is nothing that you could possible say at this moment that will change my mind. I expect obedience and loyalty from my men. Take McCann, for example.” Bogue motioned to the other man who preened under the compliment and straightened his stance, the smirk still present on his face. “But you, you on the other hand. Gave me none of that. That is something, I just can not tolerate. Dyra.”

Bogue’s eyes flicked to the creature at his heels. As soon as the words left his lips, it sprang at the Sheriff. Harp barely had a moment to scream before he was left in a carcass of blood and limbs with no definition of a body. Dyra looked over her work approvingly before stepping back and sit in front of Bogue who looked at her with nothing but pride. 

“Loyal to a fault, as always” He cupped her muzzle in his hand and leaned forward until they were inches away from each other. Taking a slow inhale, a stream of white mist flowed from Dyra’s muzzle into Bogue’s mouth: a transfer of a soul. A wolfish smile remained on Bogue’s lips as he leaned back into the chair, his attention falling onto McCann who stood at attention. “Now, tell me that you have been more successful. I am not in a forgiving mood.”

McCann nodded quickly, stepping forward to hand Bogue a thin tablet. The screen illuminated upon Bogue’s touch, three faces came on to be seen. They all seemed very promising. An elf, a witch, and oooh a werewolf. All young Mithyks, young souls. 

“Which do we go after?...” McCann asked after a moment of Bogue scrolling through the files. 

“They’re all very promising. I don’t see why not all of them, they’re young and fresh. But. this one, I want this one first, the eldest,” Bogue turned the tablet over to reveal the face of the elf, Matthew Cullen, “The others would soon follow, but just him, for now.”

“Of course, sir, consider it done.”

Bogue nodded approvingly then motioned his hand in a way to send McCann away. McCann took that demand and slipped from the room much quieter than he came in. Rolling his shoulders, Bogue returned his gaze to the window to overlook the society of ants than scurried about. He looked forward at the thought of what could be brought forward to him.


	2. Dancing Beneath The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot on the peaceful life of Teddy, Emma, and Matthew

Morning sunlight gently streamed in through the apartment kitchen window. Emma stretched her arms above her head as she made her way down the hallway. Matthew’s t shirt hung loosely over her chest and she wore Teddy’s exercise shorts as she came into the kitchen. She came to find Teddy perched on a barstool with a tea mug in one hand reading over some novel he stole from their apartment while Matthew stood by the stove, cooking up something that smelled absolutely wonderful. Teddy perked up at her entrance, the two exchanging a quick kiss on the cheek before she came behind Matthew, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Matthew murmured, smiling at Emma’s gesture.

“Morning, what’s cooking good looking?”

Teddy groaned loudly, throwing his head back, “Gross, y’all are disgusting! Boo!”

“Awww, Teddy Bear, it’s okay, we love you too.” Emma turned enough to blow a kiss towards Teddy.

Matthew couldn’t help but laugh at their bickering, “Bacon and scrambled eggs with toasts in the toaster. Gotta get you two eating before I ship off. You’d be eating sugar cereal and poptarts for the entire day.” 

“So rude, you really are. I’m mature enough to eat real food, thank you very much. Cereal and poptarts sound so much more appetizing. You’re not my mom, Matty boy.” Teddy sneared.

The three had been all been in college together. It was easy for them to bond considering their common Mithyk blood. Matthew, an elf, was a business major while Emma, a witch on her mother's side, studied chemistry and Teddy took english. Teddy didn’t like to talk about how he came to be what he was, they only knew that a beast would come at the full moon and the man would be in ruin the following days and needed them. The boys had been roommates their junior and senior years and come senior year, Matthew and Emma fell in love. But their hearts were open, welcoming Teddy into their relationship even after Matthew and Emma were married. Even three years after their graduation, the three still loved each other dearly and loved being together as a family through thick and thin and the worst of the full moons. 

“Okay, okay you two, I’ve got to go. Someone’s got to bring home the bacon. Love your writings, Teddy Beddy, but I best be off.” Matthew slipped from Emma’s grip, sneaking her a quick kiss. On his way out to the room, Matthew leaned into Teddy to kiss him as well before heading off to get ready for the work day. 

Their lives were were simple and easy. Teddy’s full moons were painful but it was so much easier with others to help him through it all, Emma had a knack for the little things that helped through daily life and Matthew always knew what was best for them. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The day passed easily, Teddy had a chapter he needed to flesh out, using Emma to be his ears for all of the ideas he thought he had. Emma would nod or grimace at each as she tended to her herbs and plants at the window sills that easily became her pride and joys, next to her boys, of course. 

At half past five, Emma’s phone rang from Matthew calling to say he was on his way home and would pick up dinner from their usual place down on West 7th street on his way. On a busy day, Matthew’s trip with a stop at at the Vietnamese place, it would only take an hour, hour and a half at best, but it was nearing nine and after several voicemails, Matthew still was not home and is not answering his phone at all. 

Teddy was pacing and Emma was trying her best to find him in any kind she could using more nontraditional methods. “Any luck yet??”

“Teddy, there….there has to be a very good reason for this, there’s got to be.”

Teddy worried his lip, the pacing wearing a hole into the carpet beneath his feet. The hours continued to pass with no sign or word from Matthew. Emma continued to work until she paused, “I...I can’t find him.”

The two fell into a broken silence where neither could bring themselves to speak without breaking or what to even fathom as their next action.

“There’s this man, a hunter...he came up on my radar, faint trace, not much but he’s got the blood. If he didn’t have his hand in this, he could know anything of us. He’s still traceable, I can keep him on my radar.”

Instead of responding, Teddy simply nodded at her words, his eyes trailed for the window where the crescent moon hung far in the sky, hidden partly behind the clouds but holding as a constant reminder of the timeline that was against them.

“Tomorrow we’ll find the Hunter, keep an eye on him until then. May God be with Matthew and protect him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mithyks: Any and all supernatural persons in the world
> 
> Goodnight Robicheaux - Vampire  
> Billy Rocks - Vampire  
> Joshua Faraday - Trickster  
> Vasquez - Aztec God  
> Sam Chisolm - Hunter  
> Emma Cullen - Witch  
> Teddy Q - Werewolf  
> Jack Horne - Werewolf  
> Red Harvest - Wolf Shifter  
> Matthew Cullen - Elf  
> Bogue - Demon  
> McCann - Demon  
> Denali - Skin Walker


	3. Searching Beneath the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Emma take Matthew's disappearance into their own hands in any way necessary

It had been two days since Matthew left for work and hadn’t returned. The police had been notified, but there is only so much they can do, especially for one of Mithyk blood. Emma continued to track this Hunter that was in their area; he wasn’t anywhere near where Matthew worked or by their restaurant, but they couldn’t be too sure. A hunter is a hunter regardless.

Emma and Teddy walked arm and arm down the crowded city sidewalk. Teddy kept a tight hand over Emma’s arm, afraid that she would vanish before his eyes and he would have nothing all over again.

“He’s close, we should be able to find him here.” Emma whispered, leaning up to Teddy who simply nodded, his eyes scanning the surroundings. Nothing stood out too much to him, but apparently Emma saw something he didn’t. She slipped from Teddy’s grip and rushed ahead, weaving through the crowd and almost out of sight. 

Teddy’s head skipped a beat at the sight of her running. “Emma! Wait-!” He pushed and dodged anyone in his way, desperately working to keep her in his sights. 

It took a few moments to find her. She was standing her ground in front of a foreboding man of shadows, dressed in a black suit with a matching button down shirt, the top few left undone. There was something about him that left Teddy feeling uneasy about this man, be it the look in his eyes that didn’t see them as people, only prey. Teddy didn’t break eye contact with the man as he returned his arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her away. 

“You’re a Mithyk hunter aren’t you? You got a name” Emma asked, not backing down.

“The names Sam Chisolm. As for being a hunter: sometimes.” The man replied in short, crisp 

“A Mithyk, an elf to be exact, went missing recently. You have anything to do with it?”

“Can’t say that I did.”

“How much do you cost?”

“I’m not for hire anymore, miss.”

“What are the chances a retired hunter, a missing Mithyk, and a demon appear in the city at the same time.”

“This demon have a name?”

“Bartholomew Bogue, what of it?”  
The Hunter stayed silent for a few moments, his eyes straying to bar beside them. “Follow me, we’ll find somewhere quiet.” He headed inside with Teddy and Emma following at his heels. The three made their way straight back to an empty booth where the Hunter took one side, Teddy and Emma on the opposite, “Now, you said Bartholomew Bogue was in town. You think had something to do with this elf you’re after?”

“It’s hard to say, it could be anything. Does this change your answer about not being for hire.” Teddy shrugged off, eyeing the Chisolm slowly. 

“Hard to hire without a payment.”

“Whatever you need can be wired to you. That’s not a an issue.” Emma intervened, not even batting an eye at the concept. 

Chsiolm nodded slowly then dug into his pocket, pulling out a sleek metallic coin, “Keep this, you’re going to need it.”

“What the hell is this?”

“An iron coin. The three of us aren’t going to be able to take on Bogue, that’s out of the question. We’re gonna need help. This will keep one of them in line.”

“So you’ll help us, Mr. Chisolm?”

“You caught my attention miss, but you’re gonna have to tell me who you are and what this elf means to you.”

“My name is Emma Cullen, this is my boyfriend Teddy Q. The elf is my husband, his boyfriend: Matthew Cullen.”


	4. Betting by the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame school. Please forgive

“Stay here, I’ll handle this.” Chisolm motioned to the two Mithyks when they entered a bustling dive bar off the side of some dead end highway. 

Teddy nodded nervously, his eyes darting from person to person as if one will jump. He had never been one for large crowds, this crowd was no different. Emma pulled him from his thoughts by taking his arm into hers. 

Chisolm left them where they stood, making his way to one of the poker games going on in the far back table. A cheeky younger man sat in the middle, dealing the cards and flirting back and forth as he did so. He peered up slightly as Chisolm took the seat oposite of him and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Hey there stranger, can’t say I’ve seen you ‘round here too much.”

“Just passing through, in need of a drink and a good game.”

“Well, you came to the right place. Just keep a look out for Jack here, might try to cheat you out of your winnings.”

The one eyed man glared like the devil at other man, who only winked in return. Chisolm watched the interaction mutely, the man was childish to say the least, but if this was the man Chsiolm thought he was, they would just have to put up with his personality for what made up his blood.

“You got a name there, stranger or is that what we’re going to have to call you.” The younger man asked, peering up from his hand.”

“Call me Sam, not big on my last name.”

“Funny, I’m not big on my first name. Faraday’s the name. Kind to meet yah.”

Chisolm simply nodded, exactly the man he was looking for. Now that was the easy part. Supposedly, Faraday didn’t travel alone, had another Mithyk that was always with him. But when Chisolm trailed his eyes around the table and surround bar, no one really jumped out at him. Rumors aren’t always right, it's a slight change in plan then, nothing too out of control. 

At some point in the game, Chisolm had slipped a coin into the betting pool, similar to the one given to Teddy Q outside of the bar. No one really seemed to give it much thought, if they even noticed, of course. Chisolm watched it closely, eyeing every movement with each win until it reached the pile of Faraday.

Faraday pulled the pool towards him, chuckling softly to himself. His expression changed drastically with a hiss of pain when he pulled his hand away, a dull red burn mark visible on his lower palm. Chisolm raised his chin at the sight, the test came out positive. They had a Mithyk on their hands, a very special one at that.

“Excuse me gents, I’m gonna have to call it a night.” Faraday took his winnings, threw his cards down and made his way for the door. 

Chisolm eventually stood and went toward Emma and Teddy who waiting at a table they had claimed.

“Well, did you find him?” Teddy asked, his eyes darting about anxiously.

“I did. He left.”

“He what??? What do you mean he left??”

“I was able to prove that he was the Mithyk we were looking for. Rumor has it that this one travels with another. We find Faraday, we find the other. Two heads are better than one in this matter, Mr. Q. Remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mithyks: Any and all supernatural persons in the world  
> Goodnight Robicheaux - Vampire  
> Billy Rocks - Vampire  
> Joshua Faraday - Trickster  
> Vasquez - Aztec God  
> Sam Chisolm - Hunter  
> Emma Cullen - Witch  
> Teddy Q - Werewolf  
> Jack Horne - Werewolf  
> Red Harvest - Wolf Shifter  
> Matthew Cullen - Elf  
> Bogue - Demon  
> McCann - Demon  
> Denali - Skin Walker


	5. To Love Beneath the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A focus on the gambling trickster and the god that follows him in tow

“Now, Gentleman. Shall we play another round or move this upstairs?” Sienna Faraday asked as she peered between the two men at the card table. They went by the names Erle and Dicky. Terrible human names, she thought aloud. But theses dimwitted men were easy to fall into her trap,and now she sat on nearly two hundred each from a card game.

A simple glance around the busy room made the woman click her tongue as the men across her started to bicker about the prospect of seeing this form, naked. Wrinkling their nose Faraday turned and looked at the men, “Excuse me for a spill. Bathroom.” She winked and stood walking to the door, shoving the money into her pocket as she stepped out into the night air.

“Now what's a person to do.” She smirked as she made her way to the ally. She had little thoughts or troubles. Tonight was no different. Or so fate would decide, the cruel temptress. A brunette woman came rushing down the spillway at her. The woman had a glow that only Sienna could detect it seems, not only that but the dark figure in pursuit of this woman as well.

“Here, allow me.” Faraday said once the woman got to her, tugging the panting body along with her to the street, into a crowd of passersby. Her eyes still on this woman, she was breathtaking. Canning,and scanning over she did not register she was being spoken to till she was grabbed by the other.

“He is going to find us, we need a different spot, Guerra,” A heavily Spanish-English accented voice pulled her back as Sinna was pulled from the crowd, cross the street, and into a church building. Both of them noting how the sermon had paused once they women entered the building. A few whispers rang out before Sienna realized her had was being grasped, the forcefully let go.

“Ah! Forgive us we are late” Acting fast Faraday drew the nameless woman with her into some seats at the back so both could catch a breath, and possibly talk as the minister started to speak again.

They had gotten half way through the sermon when the Spanish woman turned to Faraday. “That man will be after you now too. You know this correct?” The question made the Irish woman chortle and turn.

“Would not be the first hunter to cross me. But my dear shining woman. Why is he after you? More importantly. How can you listen to this and sit calmly?” She rattled off, the bright aura of a God becoming noticeable to the trickster. “Just when I thought I knew my type huh? Two morons in a bar or beautiful Goddess?” She grinned and snickered at the look received, “You got a name?”

Scoffing the other crossed her arms. “All you care for is gold. And to you. Now. I am Vasquez. Not Goddess you fool.” Vasquez spoke with a hint of warning in her voice but not more. She then stood up once the patrons were to enamored to notice. “Seeing as you saved me Guerra. I do owe you the courtesy of protection as well.” She said moving past and grabbing Sienna dragging her along.

“You don't gotta tell me twice my Goddess.” Faraday grins as she followed her up and out into the night, as the visions blurred and turned into their hotel night, Vasquez changing bodies, their brief split up. 

~~~

“The hell.” Josh growls as he studied the burn, why was his mind there. Of all nights why that very one, maybe the hunter was the same man. He could not tell, only knowing he was in for hell once he got to the lonely home with the broken down Wrangler. The home of the upstanding man and the town drunk.

“Oh please don't explode.” He muttered as he paused for a car to pass and crossed the street. His hand still burning like holy hellfire. He only had a block to go, the outline of his Jeep in his sighs as he walked past late night goers, none of whom bothered with him. “I see ya baby,” He grinned truing a bit to see if he was followed till a he was hit by a familiar feeling. “Fuck, you better not shut me out Vas!” He shouted as he made it using the bar in front of the vehicle to lean on. He'll be damned if they had to yell at each other while he was injured. Not this damn night for sure. Not that the fights between the males are not unusual its just was was in no mood to it while there was a damn hunter in their town who knew what he was and how to harm him. Who knew what the God would do then once he faced this Sam Character, who had this way about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mithyks- Any and all supernatural persons in the world
> 
> Goodnight Robicheaux - Vampire  
> Billy Rocks - Vampire  
> Joshua Faraday - Trickster  
> Vasquez - Aztec God  
> Sam Chisolm - Hunter  
> Emma Cullen - Witch (Wicca)  
> Teddy Q- Werewolf  
> Jack Horne - Werewolf  
> Red Harvest - Wolf Shifter  
> Matthew Cullen - Elf  
> Bogue- Demon  
> Mccann- Demon  
> Denali - Skin Walker


End file.
